The Thing about being Together
by regalshipper
Summary: Bonus chapter form Memories of our Past, but can stand alone. Regina is feeling alone and Killian decides to keep her company. A/U Hooked Queen


**A/N This is the promised bonus story for Memories of our Past that I promised a while ago posted separately to keep it rated T. This is a part of the first chapter of the story before Regina and Killian were together. Although part of Memories of our Past, it can stand alone.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Today was a bleak day. The sun didn't want to show its face and dark clouds had gathered covering the sky in a solid sheet of grey. Every so often it would rain lightly for a minute, then stop. Sitting in the living room of her mansion, Regina Mills had watched the outside of her house for almost the entire day. The hour hand on the clock was close to reaching the curly eight that was printed on the clock face. Yes it was normal to be alone sometime, but Saturday was supposed to be her day with Henry. And for the second time since their return from Neverland, he had chosen to not show up. "Alone on a Saturday..." she thought as she poured a tall glass of red wine into a golden rimmed wine glass. All this time she had spent alone was depressing. The only time she had purposely had human contact was will Hook when he walked home with her from the Rabbit Hole.

He had kissed her and then they parted, but she wasn't sure how to respond to the action. She hadn't been out of the house since that night almost a week ago except to go to work. Every day was a set scheduled, get up, eat, go to work, come home, eat, and sleep. Each day, the same people. Saturday was her day off, and so she sat, confused about her life in her living room with a glass of wine, drinking her worries away.

The sky got a shade darker and little rain drops splattered on her window pane making little thumping noises as they fell. Lightning crackled through the sky branching their fingers out to reach the Storybrooke sky. The little thumps turned into a downpour of rain.

She tipped the remnants of her glass of wine into her mouth before wiping off the lipstick stain along the rime off onto her arm. She grabbed the bottle again, this time filling it closer to the top. The noise of the rain, that used to be so soothing made her become sad in the silents of her house. She put on soft music in the background on an old fashion record player she remembered learning how to use shortly after coming to Storybrooke in 1983.

Those nights with Graham when the would have it on in the background were some of the nights she missed most. She missed being in the arms of another, being close to another. Some one being inside of her. It seemed almost selfish that the thing she missed most about a man she killed was the meaningless sex the enjoyed in the late hours of the nights away from prying eyes, but it was true.

Over the course of an hour, she had drunken four more glasses and listened to most of the jazz record. There was a sudden banging on the door. She slowly got up and opened the door to see a dripping wet pirate standing at her door.

"What do you want now, Hook?" she said as he pushed his way into her house. The pungent smell of rum was already coming through his lips. He was clearly drunk.

"I believe that we could both use some company, seeing how we are both alone." He said as he wiped away the water from his face. He held out his arms inside of his leather jacket allowing the droplets of water on the surface to roll off the top. She raised her hand and made most of the water from his clothing and leather boots disappear. "Thanks." He murmured slipping off his shoes.

"The weather is awful. I am not driving you back to you ship now." She said as she walked into her dining room and got another glass. She walked into the living room with him trailing behind her. She poured him a glass, spilling a few drops on the carpet in the process. She handed him the glass and he gripped it firmly by the stem.

"To not being alone." He said as he raised his glass.

She clinked it to his. "I can toast to that." she said before pouring the entire glass down her throat in one shot. He drank most of his glass as well, only leaving a small layer of wine at the bottom. "I really have gotten so low that I drink in the company of a pirate."

"You should be honored," he said with a raise of his eyebrows, "A normal pirate would slice you, but I fancy you in a way they wouldn't consider." In the background, the song on the record player changes and he puts down his glass on the coffee table. He rips her glass from her hand and puts it next to his. "Come here."

She obliged, standing up and getting very close to his face. "Dance with me?" He whispered into her ear grabbing her hand and putting his hook behind her back. She had no choice in the matter if she wanted to dance or not. The drunk pirate wanted to and for some reason, she had no will to fight him. They begin swaying together, their bodies eventually inching closer together until they were completely flush against each other's bodies.

He lowered his head a little, their lips so close to touching, so close they could feel the warmth of each other breathing. The drinks they had consumed that night mixed in scents as they stood swaying ever so slightly to the rhythm of the song. The song in the background ended abruptly but the continued swaying, not even recognizing the silents.

He looked directly into her deep, brown eyes and saw something there he had not seen before. Sorrow. Misery. Loneliness. Emotions that he had understood more then anything. He wanted more than anything to help that pain go away, or at least to subdue it. Or perhaps it was the rum talking...

He cleared his head of all thought and he quickly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He felt all her pain, all of her emotion to rush through his body, escaping her all in one moment. Even though it was only the second kiss they had shared, he felt so thing more than a 'typical crush'. He felt that spark that he had felt all those years ago, so long ago that he had forgotten.

She felt it too, but it met her with sorrow. The image of Daniel shot through her mind in an instant, changing her thoughts to awful betrayal. A tear dripped down her cheek landing on Killian's. He stopped the kiss for a moment. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled a bit. "It's nothing..." she said as she began to walk away. She felt something cold on the back of her neck.

He hooked her dress shirt collar pulling her back toward him. He pulled her in close and turned her around to look into her eyes. He look into them as if he could see straight through them. "It is something. I see it in your eyes."

"What?"

"There is pain. I see it." He raised his good hand to touch her soft cheek. "You need help."

She blinked hard a little bit, her head clouded with the amount of wine she had drank in the past night. "Your drunk Hook. You don't know what your talking about."

"Please," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flask that, when he opened it, you could tell was filled with a strong rum, "Call me Killian." He tilted his head back and drank a large amount of the pungent alcohol before slipping the flask back into his coat.

"Alright, Killian." She said with a seductive smile. He felt himself beginning to get hard. Every so often he would catch Regina glancing down at the tent forming in his pants. For some reason, that simple act made him crave her even more. He knew that she wanted him.

And it was true. She wanted him so very badly. She hadn't had sex in two years. She craved it. Suddenly he got very close to her, pressing himself against her leg. She swallowed hard for a moment, looking directly into his eyes. Then a thought occurred in her head, "You are so drunk, you won't even remember." Her thoughts of betrayal left her head in an instant. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips onto his for the first time. They moved their lips together and soon, she pushed her tongue passed his lips and into his mouth.

He tasted of rum, a taste for some reason, she found wonderful less her normal dislike for the pungent alcohol. As they came apart, she wished to taste it again. She looked into his eyes for approval, and she already saw them dark with lust as she assumed hers were as well. He pushed her shoulders gently so she was sitting down on the couch. He kissed her, nipping lightly at her lips. He lingered there some time as he held her waist with his one hand until he traveled down to her neck. He sucked on her clavicle and she moaned with the sensation.

She pushed him away for a moment, allowing her to slowly unbutton her shirt in a tease while he flung off his own shirt and jacket in an instant. She sat up a bit on the sofa where she choose to slide off the edge and run up the stairs, leaving behind her burgundy blouse flowing behind her. He ran after her, following her up the spiral stair case into the unknown territory of her upstairs. He had lost her trail, which she had probably hidden with the assistance magic. It caused him to need to search every room.

The first door he swung open was a closet which was immediately shut in anger. The next door was a guest bed room that looked plain and very unused over the time she had it set up. Finally, he had chosen a door that lead to Regina. He saw her lying on a large bed, but his favorite part was that her clothes were no where to be seen. He pulled his pants and boxers off, exposing her eyes to his manhood which she looked upon with hungry eyes.

She giggled as he gently climbed on top of her, smelling her arousal from a distance. He smirked as he lowered his head into her core. The first swipe of his tongue was met with a satisfactory moan which he savored until he flicked his tongue at her clit. He lick three, four more times, resulting in her hands lacing into his head holding him down.

Her moans were becoming louder, elongated. Her breathing became erratic. He pulled away met with a moan of discontent. He unlatched his hook off of his left arm and carefully dragging the cold metal tip across her stomach. It was placed on her night stand with a low clinking sound as he lowered himself closer to her.

At this point he stopped.

He felt himself at the cusp of her sex, his tip already with a little bit of her wetness on it. He took a moment to admire the beautiful woman who laid panting underneath him. He heard her mutter words in a tone so pathetic, he could hardly believe it can from the woman who had held a strong fist for the entire time he had known her.

"Please." she moaned, almost squirming in anticipation.

He happily granted her request lowering himself down on her with a loud moan from both. He moved slowly at first, letting her become familiar with the sensation of being one with him. Meeting every thrust, she tried desperately to gain more contact with his body, running her hands down his toned arms trying to pull him down closer. He used his free hand to massage one of her breasts, occasionally switching between the two.

Thrusts became deeper harder. She began moaning with each and every thrust. He noticed her becoming tighter around him. He moved from her breast to her waist, pulling her so she almost sat upright. They shared many sloppy kisses with each one loosing more stamina.

Her loud sounds emanating from deep in her throat combined with the uneven breaths encouraged him to move faster. He snaked his hand between themselves rubbing her swollen clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she screamed as he increased his speed even faster, her orgasm becoming even closer.

With every thrust she said his name under her breath, at first trying to keep it quiet, but becoming louder and louder. "Killian...Killian... Oh Killian...KILLIAN!" He felt her walls contract around himself and joined her in orgasmic bliss kissing her hard on the lips as the came together.

He ran his hands over her body as she moaned into his mouth with approval. He slowly lower her tired body down onto the bed and allowed her to rest. He sat down next to her with a smile on his face. "Love, you were wonderful."

She moaned in agreeance as the sleepiness began to take over her body. He allowed her to sleep. He decided that he would leave in the morning. Yes, he would leave in the morning. And then they would never do this again.

He eased into the bed and gave in to his desire to sleep feeling at home next to the sleeping woman, and it was that feeling that kept him returning to her. That thing about being with her that made him feel complete. This was just right.


End file.
